Hot Wheels
TK dies. TK arrested. Car destroyed. Cops spawn when the player gets out of the car. |reward = 44H becomes available. |unlocks = Bread Run Last Chance Repoman |unlockedby = Pay Ray |todo = Pre-Mission: Get the gang car. Get some heat. Lose the cops. Deliver the hot car back to the gang. Intra-Mission: Steal the gang car. Ditch the car! Leave the car and get out of there! }} Hot Wheels is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the fifth mission in the story-line. Plot Slink wants TK to grab a ride in Queens, then attract the police's attention. He then wants TK to lose the heat and take it back to the car park in Queens where the gang car was, so that the gangs will retrieve the car and receive heat. The police arrive and arrest the gang. After the mission, a cutscene shows Slink and TK sat on a Cerrano's hood while The Mexican that Slink requested to pop by pulls up in his red Rosalita. When he gets out, a thud comes from the boot of the Rosalita. Ignoring the thuds, Slink tells The Mexican about TK's skills, and that he's the new guy they should employ. At first, The Mexican sees him as a 'young, skinny little girl'. Meanwhile, the thuds from the trunk of the Rosalita get on The Mexicans nerves, he opens the trunk and tells the person in the trunk to 'shut the fuck up'. TK says hes got to go, when he walks away, The Mexican tells him not to walk away from him, as he is offering him work, despite the terms he used to describe TK. After TK agreed to work for him, TK asks him who's in the trunk. At first, The Mexican tries to scare TK off by telling him it's his last driver. After a short silence however, The Mexican bursts into laughter, telling TK that he was joking. Objectives : Steal the gang car. [Back to top] *Once the mission begins, the player will be spawned in the last car they were in, several hundred feet away from the gang car's location. The car is parked between two buildings in a large empty space. The player must steal the car and drive away. *After entering the car, on-screen instructions explain the player must gain heat by any means, before losing the police and delivery the car back. :*''NOTE: Slink's instructions are now audible and no on-screen objectives appear'' : Ditch the car! [Back to top] *After the car is returned to the same space, the player is told to ditch the car. : Leave the car and get out of there! [Back to top] *Once the player exits the vehicle, they must leave the area. After doing so, the "punk" will return, shortly before the police also arrive and bust him. The mission will then be complete. The 44H is unlocked after the mission. Pre-Mission Instructions #Get the gang car. #Get some heat. #Lose the cops. #Deliver the hot car back to the gang. Gallery Gallery= File:HotWheels-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:HotWheels-DPL-Punk'sCarArriving.png|The "punk"'s car arriving. File:HotWheels-DPL-StealTheGangCar.png|Steal the gang car. File:HotWheels-DPL-TheGangCar.png|The gang car parked in-between the two buildings. File:HotWheels-DPL-Instructions1.png|On-screen instructions. File:HotWheels-DPL-Instructions2.png|On-screen instructions. File:HotWheels-DPL-InGangCar.png|In the gang car. File:HotWheels-DPL-Instructions3.png|On-screen instructions. File:HotWheels-DPL-Instructions4.png|On-screen instructions. File:HotWheels-DPL-Instructions5.png|On-screen instructions. File:HotWheels-DPL-CopsOnTail.png|Cops tailing the player. File:HotWheels-DPL-Instructions6.png|On-screen instructions. File:HotWheels-DPL-EscapingPolice.png|Escaping the police. File:HotWheels-DPL-YouHaveACopTail.png|You have a cop tail! File:HotWheels-DPL-DitchTheCar.png|Ditch the car! File:HotWheels-DPL-LeaveTheCarAndGetOutOfThere.png|Leave the car and get out of there! File:HotWheels-DPL-CopsArriving.png|The police arriving. File:HotWheels-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. File:HotWheels(Cutscene)-DPL-MexicanArriving.png|The Mexican arriving in his car. File:HotWheels(Cutscene)-DPL-MeetingTheMexican.png|Slink and T.K meeting The Mexican. File:HotWheels(Cutscene)-DPL-MexicanTalking.png|The Mexican complaining to Slink that T.K is too young to work for him. File:HotWheels(Cutscene)-DPL-MexicanTalkingToKidnapped.png|The Mexican opens the trunk of his car and tells the kidnapped victim to be quiet. File:TerryKidumms-DPL-HotWheelsCutscene-1978.png|T.K is "employed" by The Mexican. File:HotWheels-DPL-Unlock-44H.png|44H weapon available. |-| Videos= Driver- Parallel Lines - Mission -5 - Hot Wheels (HD)|Walkthrough. HotWheels-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Scene3-DPL-PostHotWheels(Video)|Post-Mission Cutscene. Transcript Trivia *This mission is possibly named after the die cast brand . **There's also a mission named "Hot Wheels" in GTA Liberty City Stories, which also involves stealing a high-priority car. Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions